ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer Morningstar
Lucifer Morningstar (Multiverse) "I'm tired....I've passed through all my father's creations and it tires me.....what more can I do...all my satisfaction is found in sin now.." ''-Lucifer Morningstar'' Lucifer Morningstar '''is a great angelic being, formed by the creator of all things Marvel. He is the strongest angelic divine being and one of the most powerful entities ever. He is commonly called the Demiurgic Angel. Supposedly all Hell Lords in every iteration of Marvel is a mere tiny proportion of his power and he is infinitely stronger than all of them combined. '''History Fall From Grace Lucifer was first created by the omnipotent being long before the first Marvel 'verse'. He was gifted power of creation itself and is commonly considered to be far stronger than the Living Tribunal. He was the most beautiful angel with a body like no other. He used his power to aid in the first big bang and created a heap of matter. His first creation with this matter was stars, which gifted his title of Lucifer, or Morningstar. His gain in all his power eventually led to pride, and he was cast forth from the Heavens by the acting hand of God whom is called The Living Tribunal. This blow decapitated his head and left an eternal scar on his neck that could not heal. Role of The Devil As he fell into The Omniversal Plain(the singular omniverse containing all fandoms) he formed a region of the multiverse called Hell, a domain he could rule. This domain of hell eventually spread to this corner of the Marvel Omniverse where he resides. He ruled hell for billions and billions of years, watching universes go by like dust as it happened. It wasn't until he grew bored, and decided to put his friend Azazel in charge of hell. Current He now resides on earth or in the general multiverse. He usually is at his bar called Ex Lux, where every worker is of supernatural origin. Powers and Abilities Unlike regular Fallen Angels, Lucifer retained his holy and virtually omnipotent powers, instead of them being faded away completely. Not to mention he has access to the Morningstar Power that runs through his essence and his already very impressive capabilities. God put such great powers and restrictions to keep the Morningstar energy from others, that altering reality to copy Lucifer's powers is said to be impossible with few exceptions. This kept Lucifer as a rather interesting figure to the Beyonder. Lucifer's Morningstar abilities were first granted to him with the ability to shape virtually all forms physical constructs, mostly matter. He then utilized this and gained the Demiurge power to create matter from nothing however this ability is highly unstable. He can be considered similar to the Celestials but stronger, as he is a figment of creation. Lucifer is stated to be completely above time and space, and that he must 'suppress his power in order to not make the 3 dimensional reality collapse'. However he can normally has the general ability to manipulate,control,transform,command,warp and alter molecules, atoms, electrons, protons, neutrons, quilps, universes, multiverses, megaverses, ultraverses, extraverses, realities, existences, worlds, planets, systems, Suns, stars, meteors, planets, galaxies, time, space, matter, energy, dreams, nightmares, power, magic, energies, mysticism, weather, earth, air, water, fire, rocks, reality, lasers, dreams, nightmares, fire, lava, heat, smoke, gas, mist, vapor, shadows, night, light, earth and weather, elements, telekinesis, levitation, illusions, telepathy, oneirokimesis, pyrokinesis, chronokinesis, umbrakinesis, photokinesis, possession, essokinesis, materiokinesis, biokinesis, atmokinesis, regeneration, remove souls and induce nightmares and he has infinite, endless, incapable, infinalizable, infinible, permanently, eternal and perpetual intelligence and knowledge. He has vast psionic abilities, which enable him to scan the minds of the entire world, neutralize psychic probes from powerful telepaths, erase the memories about himself from every human being on the planet, among other abilities. His cognitive capacity is such that he can assimilate knowledge about the entire multiverse. He can also easily change states of matter, and has a host of other different powers. He is endowed with superhuman strength of such an extent that it is potentially incalculable. Using his ability to manipulate reality, he can, in effect, regenerate damage done to his body by simply willing it. He has normally shown limitless strength, and speed as he circle the planet thousands of times before his image left the eye. He also traveled across universes in mere moments. In a fight against the the living incarnation of the Phoenix Force, he showed the ability to have his complete body destroy and soul fracture but regenerated his soul and reformed his entire body in a mere instant. He can fire powerful energy blasts, traverse time with ease, manipulate matter, construct powerful force fields, cast people into other realities, oversee future outcomes with clairvoyance, read minds from across dimensions, erect nigh impenetrable shields, steal the soul of almost all beings, gift immortality, and gains powerful psionic abilities mostly to suppress his presence/control others wills/wipe minds/negate powers/and project psionic blasts into ones mind capable of killing them, he can project magical energy and He can control magical energy for various effects, like augmentation of his own physical strength, levitation, teleportation, the projection of mystical energy as force blasts, invisibility, matter manipulation, image projection so he could project himself as a serpent and etc, size transformation of his body or other objects or beings, the creation of temporary inter-dimensional apertures, create illusions, eldritch blasts of pure magic energy, and casted a spell on a door that would unmake a 5th dimensional universe if it were opened, countless spells, and make others feel all the pain they've inflicted, create mystic blasts, summon demons, time travel, and so on. As he became the adversary, The Devil, he expanded his ability which gave him total demonic control, capture souls, read souls, feed off of sins, consume souls, and the capabilities to be virtually infinite in Hell. He has shown the genera ability to manipulate fire. He incinerated an army of angels in mere moments and also absorbed the flames of the Phoenix force. When against Infinity and Eternity he created powerful blazing bolts and hellfire which 'consumes reality'. Appearance '''Lucifer '''is the most beautiful angel with a body like no other. He is described as being "golden" and "perfectly proportioned". His golden hair is pretty while his skin is beautiful and compliments his toned form. Meanwhile his blood red eyes are dreamy in appearance. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Gods